Hey You
by Dylan Waters
Summary: Un homme s'en prend à des jeunes femmes dans Washington. La dernière victime portée disparue et donc toujours en vie et pourrait avoir un lien avec un membre de l'équipe.
1. Chapter 1

**Scène 1 :**  
WASHINGTON DC.  
Sur un parking d'un restaurant isolée de toute la fougue de la ville. Un coin pour les plus discrets, les plus honteux, ou les plus réserves…

« Je ne peux vraiment pas avoir votre numéro ? »

Au beau milieu de ce parking, on pouvait voir deux personnes. Une jeune femme, la trentaine, un petit accent, elle affichait son plus sincère sourire face à un homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Elle en était totalement séduite. Voulant à tout prix le revoir, elle s'approcha de lui, ajoutant à son jeu, un léger regard doux. « S'il vous plait »  
L'homme baissa les yeux, accepta et lui donna une carte. A peine les premiers lignes lue qu'elle fronça les sourcils, gênée et peu être légèrement vexée.

« Ah… Ok… Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que… enfin c'est classe… Je vous rappellerai »  
Et elle s'en alla vers sa voiture, ses yeux fixés sur la carte de visite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scène 2**

BASE DU FBI, QUANTICO  
« Voici Celia Lopez, 30 ans. On l'a retrouvée hier dans une petite ruelle non loin de la Maison Blanche, une balle dans la tête. Les yeux bandés par un tissu avec une lettre cousue le « P ». Elle avait disparue depuis 1 semaine. Elle est morte il y a deux jours. » JJ avait l'impression de se répéter à chaque nouvelle affaire qu'elle traitait. Jeune femme, sa tranche d'âge, retrouvées mortes…

« Il l'a gardé un long moment. » fait remarqué Emily

« L'autopsie révèle de nombreux ecchymoses sur tout le corps, et elle a été violée plusieurs fois. C'est la troisième et dernière victime d'une série de meurtres ayant commencée il y a un mois et demi. Amelle Aït et Mary Taylor. Toutes les deux la trentaine, retrouvées avec une balle dans la tête, les yeux bandés. Elles sont mortes près d'une semaine après leur enlèvement. Elles avaient les lettres « R » et « A » sur le tissu »

« C'est bizarre, il change totalement de victimologie. Mise à pars leur âge, elle sont toutes physiquement différentes » ajoute Morgan.

« C'est peu être ça son MO. » En conclu Rossi « Regardez les noms de familles, mise à pars Mary Taylor qui elle est noire américaine, les autres ne sonnent pas anglophone. »

« On aurai affaire à un xénophobe ? » Questionne Hotch

« C'est la même théorie que la police locale. » Confirme JJ « Et si c'est le cas, on a une victime potentielle. Voici Rachel Zimmerman, 32 ans »

A peine son nom prononcée que Hotch fit déraper son stylo. La photo ne fit qu'accentuer une angoisse naissante.

« Elle devait rendre visite à de la famille à Brooklyn hier matin, elle n'est jamais arrivée. La police nous demande d'urgence. La presse s'en est mêlée. Des représentants de chaque communautés atteintes se font entendre. Certains discours sont parfois extrêmes. »

« Notre homme gêne. » explique Rossi « Il s'en prend à des femmes qui représentent des minorités dans ce pays musulmane/noire/sud américaine et maintenant juive. Bientôt des représentants vont hurler aux meurtres raciaux. Les minorités vont s'opposer vont s'accuser. l'un va dire « pourquoi la police intervient plus vite quand il s'agit de ci ou ça ». On pourrait s'attendre à des émeutes, si ça continue. »

Tous semblaient inquiets de la suite des évènements, tous, sauf Hotch. Il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer la peur qui lui rongeait le cœur depuis que l'image de Rachel était affichée sur l'écran. Il n'osait même pas la regarder. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de rester concentrer sur l'enquête, c'est ces images, un souvenir datant d'il y a deux jours…  
_Flash Back  
«Ah… Ok… whoa…Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous travailliez pour le FBI ! Aaron Hotchner chef d'Unité du B.A.U ! Enfin c'est classe. Je vous rappellerai. Monsieur l'agent ». Rachel lui lança un léger clin d'œil avant de partir, avec sa carte._


	3. Chapter 3

**Scène 3**

Hotch : _« Tant__que__la__ couleur __de__la__ peau sera __plus__ importante __que__celle__des__ yeux, __nous__ne__ connaîtrons __pas__la__ paix.__**Haile Selassie **__»__  
_  
« C'est un véritable scandale ! Cela ne fait que démontrer les injustices et les discriminations qui se font sur notre communauté depuis le 11 septembre. La jeune Amelle a été retrouvée il y a maintenant 2 mois. Et la police ne dit n'avoir rien trouvé. Balivernes ! »

« Quand mettront-ils ce monstre hors d'état de nuire ? Lorsqu'une jeune Américaine blanche sera retrouvée morte, je vous le dis ! Nous n'avons pas plus d'importance que les marginaux ! Nous sommes vos voisins depuis tellement longtemps, nous camarades latinos ! Il est temps de donner du votre ! »

Le sergent Roy était effaré face à toutes les accusations des médias et aux discours parfois extrêmes.

« Il a été dit que le FBI allait intervenir ? Seulement maintenant ? Lorsque une juive est « portée disparue » ! Israël a du faire pression sur le gouvernement dès qu'ils ont apprit la nouvelle… »

_On a jamais eu un seul coup de téléphone d'Israël – marmonnait Roy_

« Faire pression ? Laissez moi en rire ! Si ça avait été le cas, la police aurait déjà retrouvé Rachel. Parce que, ce ne sont que des IN-CA-PA-BLES ! Nous devrions la retrouver et abattre ce taré nous même avant que ne l'on retourne 60 ans en arrière… »

_Est-ce qu'ils ont au moins idée de la portée de leurs conneries ? - S'emporta t'il_  
Roy n'avait jamais été aussi scandalisé depuis ses 20 ans de carrière dans la même unité. Des meurtres il en avaient tellement vu défiler, tellement d'encre avait coulé dans les journaux, tellement d'accusations avaient hurlé. Mais ce fut la première fois qu'il avait affaire à une telle pression médiatique. Il continua à faire défiler les chaines à une si grande rapidité que les images n'étaient plus visibles, seulement des mots, des fractions parfois. Peu importe qui était présent sur cet écran, une phrase se répétait sans cesse. La même détournée, insinuée, suggérée, sous entendue, insensée. « C'est nous les moins aimés ! ». Il décrocha ses yeux du téléviseur lorsqu'il aperçu l'équipe arriver.

« Vous êtes surement le sergent Roy ? On s'est eu au téléphone. Je suis l'agent Jareau ». Elle s'approcha vers lui sera la main. Il était de petite taille, marqué par ses nombreuses années de services et quelques cheveux blancs s'échappaient de sa coloration.

« Vous avez vu ce que fait les médias ? C'est juste… »

« Je vais arranger ça » lui assura JJ

Elle n'eut eut le temps de présenter toute l'équipe, qu'il lui coupa la parole.  
« Lequel d'entre vous est Aaron Hotchner ? »

Hotch hocha la tête perplexe « C'est moi. Il y a un problème ? »

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait demandé à parler à Hotch en privé, mais la situation était telle qu'il voulait se dispenser de clémence et de politesse. Roy se retourna vers le bureau fouilla dans ses papiers avant d'en sortir un sachet qu'il tendit au nez de Hotch.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que faisait ça dans la voiture de Rachel Zimmerman ? »

Dans ce sachet, une pièce à conviction, elle avait été analysée et toutes les empreintes étaient visibles.  
« C'est bien votre carte ? Elle est remplie de vos empreintes ! »

Plus possible de se cacher, encore moins possible de mentir. Le pire n'était pas encore passer, il devait affronter les regards surpris de chacun ses collègues. Un silence insoutenable commençait à prendre place. Personne n'osait bouger d'un moindre centimètre, ou emmètre le moindre soupir. Ce fut finalement le principal intéressé qui allégea cette tension.

« Oui c'est bien ma carte. J'ai rencontrée Rachel, il y a deux jours, en début de soirée. »

« C'était au Sun Restaurant ? »

« Comment vous le savez ? »

« C'est la qu'on a retrouvé sa voiture ! Vous savez que vous êtes surement le dernier à l'avoir vu en vie ? »

Cette situation le déplaisait de plus en plus et il était parfaitement conscient des insinuations du sergent.  
« Vous pensez quand même pas que j'ai quelque chose à avoir avec son enlèvement ? »

Roy le regarda avec mépris tout en tenant précieusement ce qu'il pensait être l'indice clef de son enquête ! Il s'approcha vers lui la tête haute.

« Pour l'instant vous êtes notre principal suspect. Tant que vous ne me trouvez pas un alibi. Je vous demande s'il vous plait de vous retirer de mon enquête, et rester dans nos locaux à moins que vous vouliez que je vous face toute un scène devant vos collègues ? »

Autour d'eux, toute l'équipe se savait comment réagir, tous choqués à sa façon par le comportement de Roy face à Hotch. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre chois que d'obéir et il se retira sans dire mot.

« C'est du délire ? » S'ésclaffa Prentiss « L'agent Hotchner travaille dans cet unité depuis des années. Il ne correspondrai pas ne serai-ce à un dixième d'un profil préliminaire de notre homme ! »

Mais Roy s'en moquait, et ils l'avaient tous compris. Il prenait cette affaire tellement à cœur que la moindre preuve lui était d'une importance primordiale.

« Si vous voulez pas qu'une grosse merde se prépare dans nos quartiers, je vous conseille de travailler sans votre boss pour l'instant. Installez vous. Prévenez moi si il y a du nouveau. »

Roy s'en alla vers son bureau, laissant les profilers se rendre compte de la situation.

« On fait quoi ? On peut pas travailler sans Hotch ! » Fit Reid, se rappelant de la mésaventure lorsque Strauss eut à le remplacer.

Morgan et Rossi ayant eu chacun l'expérience de chef, décidèrent de prendre les commandes.  
« JJ convoque les familles des premières victimes, qu'on essaye d'en savoir un maximum sur elles. » Commença Rossi

« Reid » continua Morgan « Essaye d'établir un profil géographique par rapport aux emplacements des corps et commence un profil préliminaire. »

« Prentiss, tu vas venir avec moi sur la dernière scène de crime. Je vais demander au sergent Roy de nous y emmener » Ajouta Rossi

« Entendu »

« On fait quoi pour Hotch ? » chuchota Morgan à Rossi

« Demander à Garcia de lui trouver des alibis pour les trois premiers meurtres » lui répondit Rossi et en partant rejoindre Emily, il ajouta sur un ton ironique « Et toi, tu vas interroger le suspect ! »


	4. Chapter 4

Scène 4  
« Attend, attend mon ange, tu peux me répéter ça ? Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir tout saisi… T'as vraiment dit … Hotch suspect ? Tu sais quand même qu'on n'est pas le premier Avril ! »

« Je sais Garcia, mais il faut que tu me trouves le plus vite possibles des alibis pour les trois premiers meurtres »

« Ok, c'est comme si c'était fait »

« Alors cherche… 20 juillet 2010 entre minuit et deux heures du matin. »

« Attend un petit instant… Vous étiez dans le Dakota du Nord pour une affaire de viol »

« Ah oui ça me revient… 10 aout 2010 15 à 17h, on était pas à Quantico non plus. »

« Exact, vous aviez une affaire dans le Nevada »

« 25 aout 2010 même horaire ?»

« Attend un peu… Non vous étiez de retour au poulailler mes petits. »

« T'as rien ? »

« Tu me demandes quand même pas d'aller fouiller dans la vie de Hotch quand même ? »

« Va falloir »

Garcia posa doucement ses doigts du clavier, respira profondément…  
« Je veux pas ! C'est Hotch je peux pas lui faire ça »

« Garcia, fait le c'est tout ! »

« Et là, il est où ? »

« En salle d'interrogatoire. »

« C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! »

« Je sais, et c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on règle ça, rapidement. Allez je te laisse. »

« Attend un instant »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as demandé de chercher des données sur les victimes. Et elle n'avait absolument rien en commun. Elles ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes quartiers, leurs métiers sont totalement différents et j'ai trouvé un truc étrange pour la dernière. »

« Rachel ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai absolument rien sur elle. Mise à part une carte de séjour. »

« T'est en train de me dire que cette fille n'as même pas la nationalité Américaine ? »

« Elle essayait de l'avoir. »


	5. Chapter 5

Scène 5  
Au même moment, sur la dernière scène de crime.  
« Qui a trouvé le corps ? » Demanda Prentiss

« Un SDF qui faisait sa fouille des poubelles habituelles » répondit Roy « Elle était juste à ses pieds. Le type a eu la peur de sa vie. »

Rossi scruta les lieux « C'est un endroit isolé, personne ne passe par ici. Cette ruelle ne mène nulle par. »

« Le jour si, il doit y avoir surement deux trois passants » ajouta Prentiss

« Ce qui veut dire que notre homme l'a déposée pendant la nuit pour ne pas se faire remarquer mais qu'il voulait être sûre que quelqu'un la retrouve »

« C'est assez méticuleux. Et ça coïncide avec le fait qu'on est à deux pas de la maison Blanche. »

« C'est purement significatif. Il veut montrer au monde sa vision de notre population. Il la déteste et c'est sa façon de demander au gouvernement de se débarrasser de certaines communautés. »

Roy était perplexe face à leurs analyses. Il avait travaillé sur cette enquête pendant plus d'un mois, laissant tellement d'affaire de coté. Il avait été retissent à la décision d'envoyer le FBI surtout si il s'agissait de profilers. Il ne croyait en aucun point à cette science.  
« Vous êtes juste en train de me dire qu'on affaire à un véritable salopard, ça sans vos profilages, on le savait déjà. Et comment vous aller m'expliquer pourquoi il a bander les yeux de ces victimes ? »

« Un signe de remord ? » Essaya Prentiss

« Ça colle pas » rectifia Rossi « La position du corps, l'endroit où il a été laissé. Tout porte à croire que ces femmes sont des objets pour elle. Jamais il ne pourrait regretter ce qu'il a fait. »

« ON TOURNE EN ROND ! Et il reste peu de temps avant que l'on retrouve le cadavre de Rachel ! » S'indigna Roy avant de partir la main sur la bouche comme voulant éviter de lâcher certains mots.

« Il s'implique vraiment trop »

« Mais il n'a pas tord, si il suit son MO, Rachel sera morte dans deux jours »


	6. Chapter 6

Scène 6  
Elle l'attendait, dans une salle loin des photos les plus sordides et des pièces à conviction. Malgré son expérience, JJ avait toujours du mal à s'exprimer et à ne pas avoir les mains moites face aux familles. Elle tenait un café dans chaque main, se battant pour ne pas en reverser dans ses tremblements et pour ne pas qu'ils lui glisse. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte s'interdisant tout sourire.

« Je vous présente toute mes condoléances pour votre fille Mme Lopez »

« Je vous remercie. »

« Parlez moi un peu de Célia. Comment était elle ? Sociable ? ou plutôt réservée ? »

« Elle était assez timide avec les étranges mais elle était tellement heureuse d'habiter ici. Elle est arrivée à Washington il y a 2 mois. Elle a fait de dures études et voulait percer dans le journalisme. Vous avez entendue ce qu'on dit dans les médias. C'est juste écœurant. »

« Ne pensez pas à cela Mme Lopez. Vous devez ne penser qu'à votre fille pour le moment, pour qu'elle puisse reposer en paix. Les dires de la presse ne sont que secondaires. Y avait il des endroits qu'elle fréquentaient énormément ? Des restaurants ? Des clubs ? »

« Je peux pas vraiment savoir. Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle n'est arrivée que récemment. Elle commençait à peine à s'intégrer. »

Mme Lopez bégayait énormément, elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer deux mots sans entre temps calmer ses sentiments.  
« Je suis allée chez elle hier. Elle n'avait même pas fini de vider ces cart… »

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase et fondit en larme. JJ lui pris la main « Prenez votre temps, rien de presse. »

« Vous avez des enfants agent Jareau ? »

« J'ai un fils »

« Comment peu on savoir lorsqu'ils sont prêts à prendre le large sans notre aide ? Je l'ai laissé partir beaucoup trop tôt. »

« Célia avait 30 ans Mme Lopez. Elle était déjà prête depuis longtemps. Rien de ce qui lui est arrivée est de votre faute. Ne vous blâmer pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que Celia aurait voulu. »

Elle attendit un petit instant que Mme Lopez reprenne ses esprits.  
« J'aurai une dernière question. Est-ce que Celia vous a parlé du Sun Restaurant ? C'est là que la dernière femme a été enlevée. Elle y a déjà été ? »

« Non, jamais. Je suis désolée »


	7. Chapter 7

Scène 7  
« Ok entendu. C'était Rossi. Ils n'ont rien trouvé sur la scène de crime. Ils vont regarder la voiture de Rachel et se renseigner au restaurant. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Fit Morgan

Reid était concentré sur sa carte.  
« À par que les endroits où ont été laissé les corps entourent totalement la Maison Blanche et que c'est purement intentionnel rien. »

« C'est la même théorie que Rossi et Prentiss. Il doit avoir une dent contre notre gouvernement, ce qui pourrait paraître normal de sa part. Notre homme est purement raciste. Obama à la présidence, ça doit le rendre fou. Ça pourrait même être un déclencheur. »

« Barak Obama a été élue il y a maintenant deux ans. C'est impossible que ça soit ça. »

« J'étais pas sérieux, tu sais. »

« Comment tu fais ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Pour réussir à rigoler maintenant. On a trois meurtres, toute une ville en colère, et Hotch en salle d'interrogatoire ! »

Morgan s'approcha vers Reid et lui posa une main sur son épaule « J'en suis conscient tu sais, mais à défaut de ne pas réagir l'autre Roy, j'essaye de rire. Tu vois bien que ça ne marche pas, je ne suis même pas drôle. »

Reid lâcha ses yeux de ses cartes et finit par sourire.  
« Sinon, tu peux toujours appeler Garcia. C'est la meilleure thérapeute qu'il soit ! »

« Oui bon, si on revenait sur l'enquête, t'as une idée pour les lettres ? »

« Il doit y des milliers de choix. Pour l'instant on a que R A P. »

« Des Millions. En plus dans quel sens le prendre ? Ça peu très bien être « Par » ou « Rap » ou encore « Apr » et « Arp »… »

« Et ça sera plus simple si il tue Rachel. Essaye de te concentrer en premier sur l'ordre chronolgique. P puis A puis R. »

« Je vais essayer d'établir un nouveau profil par rapport au endroits où les victimes habitaient, où elles ont été vu pour la dernière fois. »

Morgan se leva et se dirigea vers l'interrogatoire.  
« Tu vas où comme ça ? »

« Parler à Hotch. »

« Je suis pas sûre que techniquement tu as le droit »

« Je travaille sur l'enquête. Je vais interroger un... témoin. »


	8. Chapter 8

Scène 8  
Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il était coincé dans cette salle, attendant ce serait-ce qu'un moindre signe de l'extérieur. Il n'avait jamais détesté ce genre salle, lorsqu'il était à la bonne place. Mais cette fois-ci tout était différent. La situation dans laquelle il s'était mis était des plus embarrassantes et ce fut le prix qu'il devait payer pour garder une partie de sa vie privée. Il se tenait droit, fixant la porte face à lui, ses yeux ne clignaient pas, ses mains fixement posées sur la table. Aucune respiration plus forte qu'une autre, aucun tremblement, la même expression intimidante au visage, comme au quotidien. Hotch détestait se laisser aller à cause de ses sentiments, ils lui ont causé tellement de tord dans le passé, l'absence d'Haley en était la preuve.  
Lorsque Morgan entra dans la salle, son humeur resta inchangé.

« Comment vous sentez ? »

Hotch ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers la vitre teintée. Morgan pris une chaise et s'assit face à lui.  
« Hotch, il n'y a personne ici. Seulement vous et moi. »

Ayant une entière confiance sur Morgan malgré la situation, son attitude changea. Il fut plus détendu.  
« Morgan c'est juste insensé » fit il le regard toujours au même endroit.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que vous connaissiez Rachel Zimmermann ? »

« Je n'ai rencontré cette fille qu'une seule fois. » Lui fit il en dirigeant son regard sur Morgan « Tu nous parles toi de toutes les filles que tu rencontres ? »

« Si elles sont portées disparues oui ! »

« Je n'étais même pas sûre que c'était elle jusqu'à que Roy retrouve ma carte. »

Morgan fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulu faire ça à son patron, mais il sentait très bien lorsque quelqu'un lui mentait.  
« Hotch, la faîtes pas à moi. Vous aviez déjà l'air anxieux dès qu'on a commencé à parler d'elle »

« Je croyais avoir dit pas de profilage entre les membres de cette équipe ? »  
Il marquait un point. Morgan repensait à la seule fois où il avait été dans la même situation que Hotch et ce sentiment de frustration, incapable de contrôler les décisions et les informations apprise à son sujet.

« Des nouvelles de Rachel ? »

« Non rien, aucun signe. »

Bizarrement, les yeux de Hotch dévirent rouges. Comme si il voulait éviter de craquer.  
« Ça va faire 2 jours maintenant. Je n'essaye même pas d'imaginer ce qu'il a pu lui faire. »  
Les autopsies des autres étaient claires sur les sévisses qu'il leurs avait infligées. L'atmosphère devint de plus en plus lourde dans la salle.

« Nous n'étions pas sur Washington lors des deux premiers meurtres et Garcia essaye de vous trouver un alibi pour le troisième meurtre. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle est en train de chercher dans mes affaires ? » S'indigna t'il

« Elle est obligée. A moins que vous me disiez ce que vous faisiez le 25 aout 2010 de 15 h à 17h »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'on l'avait placé ici, Hotch eu un moment faiblesse, et ce fut d'un regard attristé qu'il répondit « Je suis allé voir Haley. Et je suis retourné au BAU ensuite. Vous devriez tous le prouver. »

« Je suis désolé Hotch de vous faire remuer tous ça. »

Hotch se redressa « C'est rien »

Morgan hésita un instant puis.  
« Vous pouvez sincèrement nous aidez si vous nous dîtes ce qui s'est exactement passé lors de cette soirée. Vous avez du lui parler. Ça peu nous aider pour... vous savez… pour la victimologie. »

« Je vois, tu veux me faire un interrogatoire cognitif ?»

« Qui sait, vous avez peu être vu notre homme »

Hotch soupira. _Je ne sais pas si je peux tomber plus bas_ « Allons y »


	9. Chapter 9

**Scène 9**

Loin de la capitale, des lumières, des bruits de moteurs et des alarmes de polices et ambulance. Un lieu comme placé au milieu de nul part, cachait une folie plus dangereuse que celle de la ville…  
Elle sentait tout son corps engourdi, ses chaussures avaient été enlevées et ses jambes étaient remplies d'éraflures et de griffures. La fatigue l'avait totalement emportée, et elle ne se souvenait plus de grandes choses. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et ne lui restait qu'à l'esprit le visage désorienté d'un homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans ce restaurant miteux, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire depuis combien de temps elle était ici. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se réveillait, elle sentait des douleurs lui prendre sur tout le corps. A force d'avoir forcée sur la corde avec laquelle ses mains étaient attachées, ses poignées saignaient, ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés contre ses paumes et y avait laisser des profondes traces. La salle où elle se trouvait était immensément vide. Des fenêtres étaient Elle regarda aux alentours et commença à paniquer. Sa respiration était haletante et elle n'arrivait pas à calmer ses tremblements.

« Il y a quelqu'un ici ? Je vous en supplie répondez moi ! »

Elle fit au loin une silhouette masculine, mais n'y pouvait rien distinguer, pas même son âge. Elle plissa les yeux pour pouvoir mieux voir mais en vain.

« Aaron c'est vous ? »

« Qui est Aaron ? »

A peine le son de sa voix atteignit ses tympans que ses souvenirs revinrent. Elle avait laissé l'agent au milieu du parking, il était parti et ce fut après son départ, qu'un autre homme l'accosta, lui demanda de l'aide parce que sa voiture n'arriverait pas à démarrer. Une douleur sourde alourdissait son crâne. Sa tête sonnait de plus en plus et sa vue s'affaiblie.  
Elle s'écroula finalement au sol et pu à peine apercevoir ses pas s'avancer vers elle. Et d'un geste rapide, l'homme la prie par la nuque.

« On a bien dormi… Rachel ? »

« Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Il ne répondit pas, la jeta contre le sol et parti. Elle se redressa fébrilement et perdit de plus en plus patience…

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je vous en supplie… répondez moi. »

Mais il resta silencieux ne se souciant pas des prières de la jeune femme. Elle se redressa et se débattait de nouveau contre la corde, la seule chose capable de l'empêcher de se jeter sur lui et de se montrer brutale. Prise par la panique, elle tira de plus en plus dessus, et une rage monta rapidement en elle. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la porte au fond de la salle, elle craqua. Elle hurla si fort qu'elle cru perdre sa voix.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ BORDEEEEL ! »  
Elle comprit rapidement que ce ne fut pas la meilleure solution. Il se retourna et marcha rapidement vers elle. Rachel eu le reflexe de se recroqueviller sur elle même lorsqu'il fut face à elle.

« TU VAS LA FERMER PETAAAASSSE ! »

Et il s'élança pour la ruer de coup de pieds. Chacun furent tous de plus en plus violent. La douleur était telle qu'elle finit par ne plus sentir son dos. Elle essayait de lui supplier d'arrêter mais elle fut incapable de sortir le moindre son de sa bouche. Alors elle décida de subir. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour atténuer les sévices. Puis elle perdit toute forces de se protéger et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il décida d'achever son accès de colère en la prenant par le t-shirt et en la frappant violement au visage. Il la laissa un bref moment dans ses sanglots, debout face à elle, jouissant de ce sentiment de totale domination sur elle. Elle tâtait son nez, ses doigts furent rapidement remplie de sang.

« Cette fois-ci tu vas la fermer compris ? »

Elle voulu s'échapper d'ici. Elle savait très bien que c'était physiquement impossible mais pas mentalement. Elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina dans un autre univers, un endroits abandonnée, une plage déserte, où elle pourvait essayer d'atteindre le soleil avec le bout de ses doigts, respirer l'air, sentir la brize effleurer sa peau…

« J'AI PAS ENTENDU ! COMPRIS ? »

Elle sursauta et tout ce paradis qu'elle s'était imaginer s'était volatilisé en un simple aboiement. Elle bégaya fébrilement « oui j'ai compris. Si vous ne faites plus jamais ça. »  
L'homme explosa de rire. Se tenant les côtes et lui répondit. « Mais tu es exigeante Rachel. Les autres ne l'était pas autant ! »

Elle se figea de peur, elle savait à cet instant précis qu'elle n'allait pas être survivante de cette horreur. Il y en a eu d'autres avant elle, et il y en aura d'autres après. Elle essaya de sécher ses larmes, mêlées au sang sec qui lui était resté entre les doigts. Elle ne voulu pas y croire et mais était parfaitement consciente que c'était la première des cinq étapes avant l'acceptation d'une mort imminente. Et lui tourna le dos et se plaça contre le mur, persuadée qu'il allait la laissé tranquille.

« Hey Rachel ! »

Elle se retourna lentement, apeuré qu'un moindre geste puisse être pris de travers par son ravisseur. « O….ou….oui ? »

« Qui t'as dit que c'était fini ? ça n'a même pas commencé. »

Il s'assit face à elle et lui prit la cheville à pleine main. Elle secoua son pied mais rien à faire, il était nettement plus fort qu'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

Son autre main caressa sa jambe avant de montrer vers sa cuisse. Elle eut un relent qui la dégouta, son estomac pouvait lui à tout moment tout faire remonter. Elle savait très bien ce qu'y allait suivre et n'osait même pas y penser.

« Pour une étrangère, vous êtes vraiment canon » affirma t'il alors qu'il relâcha ses mains de sa cheville. Elle en profita pour reculer encore plus contre le mur et il détacha la boucle de sa ceinture.

« Je vous en supplie, pas ça. »

Mais elle se savait nettement moins forte que lui et le laissa se rapprocher d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, la tête au ciel, repensant à cette plage déserte qui pouvait lui éviter d'avoir un quelque conque souvenir, une quelque conque image de ce qui allait arriver. Elle ne doutait pas que la douleur qui allait suivre était telle qu'elle échappa un cri strident, priant pour que quelqu'un l'ait entendue.


	10. Chapter 10

**Scène 10**

Ses mains étaient posées confortablement sur ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il se battait pour tenter de respirer normalement. Il n'avait jamais eu à subir ce genre interrogatoire et l'idée le dégoutait presque.

« Vous êtes prêt ? »

Il essaya tant bien que mal de chasser toutes pensées, toutes craintes qui pouvaient courir et envahir son esprit. Une seule chose l'importait : une soirée, pas si lointaine, où il avait décider de sortir seul. Nulle envie de voir ses proches, il cherchait à tourner la page, à commencer quelque chose de nouveau. Essayer une échappée vers des lieux inexplorés, voulant oublier les événements de ces derniers dix huit mois…  
Une journée, il n'a fallu qu'une seule journée pour qu'il perde tout ce qui l'avait rendu des plus stables tout au long de sa vie, femme et dignité. Dans ses plus durs moments de détresse, il était persuadé que de là où il pouvait se trouver, Foyet riait, jouissait de la descente de son ennemi, même si ce dernier l'avait achevé en à peine quelques minutes. Ce temps qui avait parue si long, où Hotch n'était plus lui même et qu'une folie pure s'était emparé de son corps.  
Mais tous ceci devait se terminer. Fini les enquêtes qu'il liait sans le vouloir à celui de l'éventreur. Fini les soirs passé à regarder les vidéos de leur mariage, ou de leur première représentation des _Pirates_ _de Penzance. _Quand à Jack, il était parti pendant une semaine en vacances sur les côtes de Floride avec sa tante Jessica. Et c'est ainsi qu'il choisi ce soir là de sortir, dans un restaurant à l'autre bout de la ville, un quartier qu'il n'avait jamais eu idée de fréquenter. Ses seules excursions dans ses lieux étaient dues aux nombreuses affaires sur lesquelles il avait travaillé. À travers sa voiture, il pouvait voir les passant le dévisager. Aux feux, hommes lui suppliaient de l'argent, et femmes de la compagnie. Cet endroit n'était pas des plus réputés de la ville, isolé de tout signe de richesse et du rêve américain des maisons individuelles. Une voiture de la taille de la sienne ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention. Il sillonnait chaque restaurant jusqu'à un nom lui réveilla l'esprit… Le Sun. Surement pour aller en contradiction avec son humeur quotidienne. Il y entra et fut en premier frappé par l'odeur peu accueillante d'huile usagée. La porte s'effritait par un simple geste d'une poussée et la poignée qu'il tenait menaçait de lui rester entre les mains. Evitant les regards malveillants il s'installa sur le bar et commanda une bière. C'était peu être le restaurant le moins recommandé de la ville mais il était sûre d'une chose : personne de sa connaissance ne croiserai son chemin ce soir là. Tous étaient concentrés sur un énième match de football américain et les gémissements des plus passionnés faisaient guise d'animation. Pour camoufler ces mécontentements, une radio, posée peu loin d'un comptoir à alcool presque vide hurlait les derniers succès du moment. Il n'entendit le son de cette dernière lorsqu'une femme à coté de lui chantonnait quelques paroles, voulant suivre la chanson du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Quelle était la chanson ? »

« Je ne connais pas le titre. »

« Vous pouvez essayer de la chanter ? »

Hotch surprit par la requête de son collègue ouvrit les yeux.

« T'es pas sérieux Morgan »

« Hotch, ça peu aider »

Il referma les yeux et essaya de placer quelques notes qui fut amplement suffisantes pour que Morgan reconnaisse et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cette chanson était connue de tous de nos jours et peu de personne n'avait pas entendu parler de cette jeune chanteuse italiano américaine qui vendait autant de disques que de scandales…

« Vous écouter des fois la radio ? »  
« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »  
« A pars peu être Reid, tout le monde a déjà entendu Poker Face. Lady Gaga ça vous dit rien ? »

Mais il n'était rien de plus normal pour lui de ne pas connaître, son univers musical étant plus proche de quatre garçons dans le vent*.

« Ça lui a fait rire. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Rachel, elle a rigolé elle aussi quand je lui ai dit que je ne connaissait pas. Cette femme qui chantait, c'était elle. »

« J'adore cette chanson » Il l'avait entendu dire au barman qui avait passé la plus part de son temps à poser ses yeux en dessous de son collier. Ne voulant pas la décevoir, ce dernier, toujours fixé sur son décolleté lui avait répondu « Moi aussi ».

Il n'était pas dans la nature de Hotch de parler aux inconnus, encore moins lorsqu'il était totalement étranger des lieux et surtout si il s'agissait d'une femme. Mais lorsqu'il avait tourné la tête pour voir d'où venaient les murmures, il voulu sans comprendre pourquoi, faire exception à ses habitudes. Certes, elle était jolie, mais elle dégageait en plus une vitalité qui pourrait faire frémir le nom de ce restaurant. Elle devait surement avoir sentie que son regard était posé sur elle car ce fut sans le regarder qu'elle lui demanda

« Et vous ? »

« Je ne connais pas. »

Surprise par la réponse, elle se tourna vers lui et approcha sa chaise de la sienne. « Vous vous moquez de moi ? » 

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle portait sur elle ? »

Ce fut comme si il dut faire un arrêt sur image. Morgan à coté de lui, Rachel le fixant, tout ça devenait de plus en plus désagréable et embarrassant.

« Short en jean, t-shirt blanc trop large, des bottes courtes, un bandeau sur la tête et un collier avec le symbole de paix. »  
La description semblait totalement insensée pour Morgan.

« Une hippie ? »

« Tu peux pas mieux dire »

« Ça… ça ne vous ressemble pas. »  
« Parce que toi tu penses savoir ? » lui lança t'il sèchement  
Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'avaler sa salive et de continuer. Il se doutait que ce genre d'interrogatoire n'allait pas être d'une grande facilitée avec Hotch, mais à ce point. Ses réponses étaient vagues et rapides, montrant qu'il voulait absolument cacher quelque chose…

« Un signe distintif ? »  
« Elle avait… une léger accent » soupira t'il  
« Vous arrivez à déterminer la provenance de cet accent ? »  
« Tu veux savoir si son accent a déclencher quelque chose notre homme »  
« Exact. On sait tous qu'elle est israélienne, mais imaginez que vous l'ignorer. Quelle aurait été votre première hypothèse sur son accent. » 

Il serra plus fermement ses paupières comme voulant se concentrer sur une seule chose… sa voix. Aussi douce qu'elle pouvait paraître, elle cachait quelque petite imperfection de fluidité.  
« Je vous assure, je ne connais pas ! »

« Vous n'avez jamais entendu parlé de Lady Gaga ? »

« Si »

« Vous écoutez quoi ? »

« Entre autres, Les Beatles »

« J'adore les Beatles, ils sont mythiques. »

« Moyen Orient. »  
« Vous êtes sure que c'est si simple à déterminer ? »  
« Sur ! Par contre impossible comme ça de savoir si à la base, elle parle arabe ou hébreu »

Tout les gestes et remarques qu'elle faisait sonnaient comme une alarme. Comme si il doutait des affirmations de Rachel.

« Qui est le bassiste ? »

« Paul McCartney. »

« Votre album préféré ? »

« Magical Mystery Tour. Vous êtes en train de me tester ? »

Elle approcha de nouveau vers lui, et Hotch fut surpris de ne pas voir du désir dans son regard mais plutôt de l'incompréhension et la volonté d'en apprendre plus. Il avait décrit à Morgan que des briffes de son allure mais il se souvenait parfaitement de chaque détails. Elle avait fait son short elle même, il venait surement à la base d'un vieux jean trop usagé. Elle avait du le découper aux ciseaux car il semblait s'effiler au fur et à mesure qu'elle jouait avec. Ce t-shirt qu'il avait dit trop grand sur elle, lui tombait en dessous de son épaule laissant apparaître sa bretelle au grand bonheur du barman et les autres poivrots et elle ne cessaient de la remettre en place, gênée par ces regards désobligeants. Le bandeau qu'elle portait sur la tête, totalement couvert de plumes repeintes, plaçait ses cheveux ondulés près du visage. Quand à la sobriété de ses mèches, elle ne faisait qu'accentuer la couleur verte émeraude de ses yeux. Elle était complexée par sa petite taille, elle devait faire dans les « un mètre soixante-cinq ». Elle tournait souvent ses chevilles à cause de la douleur que lui causaient les talonnettes de ses bottes. Et rien ne laisser prouver qu'elle avait une quelque conque attirance pour lui.

« Et vous ? Votre album préféré ? »

« L'album blanc »

« Vraiment ? » ricana t'elle « C'est vrai que c'est un excellent album. Surtout la chanson Helter Skelter. » Elle ajouta avec une certaine arrogance. 

« Soit elle savait que vous étiez de la police et elle vous lançait un pic, soit elle vous a dit ça innocemment »

« Je ne lui avait même pas dit mon nom. » 

« Surprenant... » Essaya t'il de répondre « Elle n'est pas trop… »

« Trop quoi ? » Lui coupa t'elle avec un grand sourire « Trop aimé par Charles Manson ? »

« Oui c'est un peu ça. Donc vous connaissez… »

« L'histoire de Helter Skelter ? Une chanson toute innocente des Beatles, un poil hard rock, qui a servis de nom pour la mission d'un leader narcissique considéré par beaucoup comme le plus terrifiant tueur en série des Etats-Unis. Glauque vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Même si il avait connu de plus terrifiants et plus sordides tueurs en séries que Manson il ne put s'empêcher de répondre « Oui, très glauque ». Peu être lui aussi voulait il lui faire plaisir.

« Au fait on ne s'est pas présenter. Vous vous appelez … »

« Aaron »

« Moi c'est Rachel. Mais appelez moi Dylan »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tout le monde m'appelle Dylan. Même ma famille. C'est parce que c'est peu commun chez nous que quelqu'un croit plus en Bob Dylan qu'en Dieu. Et puis son vrai nom est Zimmermann, le mien aussi. »

Il se surprit à sourire. Mais ce qui le troubla le plus, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas eu à se forcer comme à son habitude. Il eu un bref silence et elle lui renvoya un sourire, plus discret et plus gênée. Elle baissa les yeux avant de bégayer « C'est un prénom magnifique Aaron. Ça vient de l'hébreu. C'était le prénom du frère ainé de Moïse. »

« Comment vous le savez ? »

« Je vais être sincère avez vous » et elle s'approcha vers lui pour éviter d'être entendue par le reste du restaurant « Je ne suis pas Américaine. Ça va faire six mois que j'essaye d'avoir la nationalité et je viens tout juste d'avoir cette toute petite carte de séjour. » Fit elle en sortant l'objet en question. « Je suis une simple Israélienne née à Jérusalem d'où mes brèves connaissances de la Torah. » 

« Faux ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Garcia a fait des recherches. Il est bien écrit sur sa carte de séjour qu'elle n'est pas née à Jérusalem, mais à Gaza. »

« Pourquoi elle m'aurait menti pour ça ? »

« Hotch, dans les descriptions que vous me donnez, elle cherchait à se rapprocher de vous. »

« J'avais clairement remarqué » répliqua t'il sèchement

« Vous savez très bien Gaza est le centre médiatique sur les conflit. Et c'est pas en partant dans ce genre de débats qu'elle allait réussir à sympathiser. » 

« Pourquoi avez vous quitter Israël ? »  
Son intérêt soudain pour elle la fit sourire de nouveau. Depuis le début c'était elle qui le questionnait, elle qui faisait en sorte de cette discussion n'ait pas de silence et pour la première fois, ce fut lui qui prit les rênes de la conversation.

« J'ai voulu fuir les conflits. Je savais qu'ici, quelqu'un comprendrait mes idées non violentes. Martin Luther King a bien dit «_ La non-violence est une arme puissante et juste, qui tranche sans blesser et ennoblit l'homme qui la manie. C'est une épée qui guérit »»_

« Oui mais Martin Luther King a aussi dit _« __Celui qui accepte le mal sans lutter contre lui coopère avec lui.__ » _Vous avez fuie l'ennemie. »

« J'ai besoin d'aide pour cette lutte, et je ne la trouverai pas là bas. »

« Ce ne sera que l'avis extérieur ici, et ce n'est pas plus utile. »

Il marquait un point. Elle semblait impressionnée par ses connaissances et se sentait humiliée par ses remarques. Il avait sentie que la discussion la gênait et il essaya de rebondir sur un nouveau sujet

« Vous êtes à Washington depuis combien de temps ? »

« 2 jours ! Je suis venue ici pour fêter mon arrivée. C'est pas un palace, mais c'est déjà ça. »

Hotch scruta de nouveau les alentours, les murs décolorés, les portes effritées, les toilettes qui n'avait jamais réellement servies pour leur usage courant et soupira « C'est déjà ça » 

« Donc c'est une femme totalement clandestine et hippie, non croyante mais éduquée par la religion judaïque et cultivées. » Conclu Morgan

« Oui c'est à peu près ça » acquiesça Hotch, pas satisfait de ce bref profil de Rachel.

« Vous êtes sortis ensembles du restaurant ? »

« Oui »

« Que s'est il passé ? » 

Ils marchèrent vers le parking. Elle avait les bras croisé, grelotant de temps en temps, tête baissée.

« Il fait quand même frais pour un mois de Septembre. » Prononça t'elle entre deux tremblement.

« Ça doit vous changer d'Israël »

Dès qu'il arrivèrent au milieu du parking, elle s'arrêta.

« Ma voiture est de ce coté » fit elle en hochant la tête

« La mienne de celui la ». Il pointait du coté opposé du sien

Elle tremblait de plus en plus, se mordait les lèvres, et avait l'air plus nerveuse que frigorifiée. « Bon… bah… heureuse de vous avoir connue »

Lui, ne bougeait pas et était calme. Il répondit sur un ton plus froid « Moi aussi heureux de vous savoir connue ». 

« Je me souviens qu'une voiture est rentré dans le parking puis je lui ai donnée ma carte et je suis parti »  
« Vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête.

Mais en vérité nuls ne voulaient partir. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait, l'une figée par l'anxiété, l'autre par la gêne. Le parking était totalement vide, personne pour troubler un nouveau silence des plus incommodes. Seul le vent, avec sa mélodie grisante, rendait l'atmosphère plus dramatique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
Elle décida finalement d'agir. Elle respira abondamment, et ce fut très peu sûre d'elle qu'elle s'approcha tremblotant vers lui et qu'elle lui vola un rapide et sensible baiser. Elle se retira et baissa de nouveau la tête, honteuse de son geste. Elle se mit à se ronger maladroitement les ongles, tout en se torturant les lèvres. Elle pouvait sentir ses joues rougir abondamment et n'osait pas le regarder, le pensant surement dégouté.  
« Désolée, c'était totalement déplacé » balbutia t'elle.  
Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour la rassurer, pour l'aider à calmer un stress qu'il l'avait envahie depuis qu'il lui avait proposée de l'accompagner au parking. Il était surpris par ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais en aucun cas ça le déplaisait. La situation était presque nouvelle pour lui et elle devint sa chance de démarrer quelque chose de nouveau. Et il ne supportait non plus de la voir si confuse, trouvant tous les moyens possible pour s'enfuir.  
« Répondez quelque chose, sinon je crois que je vais partir en courant. » disait elle à grande vitesse, mangeant la plus part de ses mots « Vous m'entendez ? Aaron ? Aaron ? Ne me laissez ... »  
Elle n'eut eu le temps de terminer qu'Aaron avait déposé ses mains contre ses joues et l'avait embrassé, pensant que ce sera la plus agréable solution. Elle sursauta légèrement, totalement surprise, persuadée qu'il était de personnalité trop distante pour réagir ainsi. Elle répondit à son baiser et plaça doucement ses bras autour de son cou. Elle ne tremblait plus, mais il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute allure contre lui. Tout avait disparue aussi bien autour d'eux qu'au plus profond de leurs êtres. Aucune arrières pensées, aucune craintes, et pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, Aaron ne s'était pas sentie aussi détendue et heureux. Loin de tout stresse du quotidien, des meurtres des profils, des familles en détresse, il vivait le moment présent. Il passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux comme si voulais se prouver à lui même que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours et que ce qu'il était en train de vivre était bel et bien réel. Il se rendit à l'évidence que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il ne s'agissait que de cette jeune femme Rachel, bourrée de charme et de tendresse. Il souriait à chaque baiser qu'elle lui donnait. A cette instant, tout lui plaisait chez elle : ses yeux qui brillaient de reconnaissance, sa façon de se tenir contre lui, en demi pointe sur ses talons, la manière à laquelle elle s'était réfugiée sous sa veste, ses petits frissonnements à chaque qu'il osait bouger ainsi que la douceur de ses lèvres bien qu'étant légèrement gercées.  
Ils furent stoppés par la voiture qui entra dans le parking. Elle rit et ils se décalèrent pour la laisser passer. Elle resta un moment contre lui, ne voulant se détacher de son étreinte et un semblant de chaleur humaine. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et recula, ses mains posées contre sa veste, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Elle bégaya énormément enchainant fragments de mots et phrase rapides.  
« wh.. whoa… euh… je… je sais pas quoi dire… je crois que…que.. peu être il… se.. serait mi..eux… qu'on en reste là pour l'instant... je… je … enfin vous comprenez ? »  
Il n'osa pas dire qu'il savait et qu'il comprenait. Il n'avait connu qu'une seule aventure, ce fut au lycée, dans une mentalité différente et tous ça était presque nouveau pour lui. Il eu un soudain moment de recul lorsque la moindre idée de penser au lycée lui rappela Haley. Il regretta presque les sensations qu'il a ressentie ces 5 dernières minutes et fut retissant lorsque Rachel lui demanda calmement.  
« Je ne peux pas avoir votre numéro ? »

« Oui je t'assure c'est tout. »

« Donc vous l'avez ramener au parking, donner votre carte et vous êtes partie »

« Exact ! »

Morgan fronça les sourcils. Hotch avait répondu si rapidement et il le connaissait trop longtemps pour penser qu'il ne cachait pas quelque chose.

« Sa réaction, lorsque vous lui avez donner la carte ? »

« Et elle avait l'air… déçu. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne lui avais pas dit que j'étais de la police. Les hippies détestent la police. Trop d'armes. »

« Revenons sur la voiture. Vous la voyez passer. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ? »

« Une voiture noire, ou bien sombre, il faisait nuit. De taille normal. Une Ford surement. »

« Et le conducteur vous l'avez vu »

Hotch se concentra un court instant avant d'affirmer « Blanc, la quarantaine, brun. »

« Ça peu être notre homme. »

« Et je l'ai laissé seule avec ce salopard. »

« Hotch. Vous aviez rien à vous reprocher et vous le savez. »

La porte s'ouvrit et ce fut Roy. Il avait l'air plus calme que lors de leur première rencontre.

« Vous pouvez sortir. On m'a envoyé des alibis pour les deux premiers meurtres, ça me suffis. »

Il se leva et Roy lui serra la main

« Je vous dois des excuses. »

« Ce n'est rien. Vous faîtes votre boulot. »

Roy se sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'il demanda « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me rattraper ? »

« Laissez moi retrouver Rachel. »


End file.
